


The Gotham Job

by Westpass



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: After the events of Flash ep. 2x22, "Rogue Air", the Snart family decide it'd be a good idea to  avoid a possibly wrathful Speedster and his team.  They hear about a billionaire in another city who's holding a fundraiser. What better way to rake in a fewmilliondollars, without any pesky superheroes interfering, right?





	1. Offstage

The Rogues stopped about a mile from Ferris Airport, checking to be sure the Flash--or the freed metas--hadn't decided to follow them. Snart didn't think Barry would retaliate, but he wasn't entirely sure. The man had had a _lot_ of crap thrown his way recently, from what Snart had gathered. His mentor had betrayed him, which was hard enough to take. A second double-cross might test the Scarlet Speedster's patience too far.  
The metas were more of a wild card. He didn't mean to approach them immediately. Give them time to savor freedom, and to realize that their chances of staying free were vastly better if they had allies. CCPD would still be after them, and now they were also on ARGUS' radar. Mardon had been right to question his motives. Len had discussed several possible outcomes with Lisa, including the necessity of putting one or more of them down for good. They'd be valuable, but he'd managed for decades without metas backing him up. They _weren't_ indispensable. 

"You know West is going to be out for blood." Lisa spoke up. "We should lie low for a bit." 

Snart considered. "You have anything in the works right now?" Lisa, unlike him, didn't specialize in high-profile jobs. She tended to go for long cons, tricking rich men and occasionally women out of their valuables--or in a couple of occasions, cleaning out their entire bank accounts. It took more subtlety and acting ability than he possessed. Seduction rather than aggression. She took a vicious pleasure out of using marks' sexuality against them. "Hey, it's not my fault if they haven't learned to think with their brains instead of their hormones by this point," she'd say. 

"No," Lisa said. She scowled. "Lewis called me again last weekend. "

Snart took a deep breath; made himself take his hand off the cold gun's barrel. "Did he."

"He left a message. Said he has a big job planned, and we could get in on it." 

"No." 

"Agreed. I wasn't suggesting we should. He sounded nervy. I hear bits from his old crew. They don't want to work with him anymore either. No one does. He's starting to run out of options. A cornered animal."

Len's eyes narrowed. "Did he threaten you?"

"Not yet. Personally, I'd love a break from Central. Maybe try our luck in Starling or Hub City?"

A thought crossed his mind; he'd read an article in the newspaper about a society gala/ fundraiser, where was it--

"How's Gotham sound?"


	2. Make The Plan--Rogues

They'd managed to get ahold of Mick after several tries. The three of them decided to meet at a cheap, ask-no-questions motel just outside the Gotham city limits.  
Lisa, citing her privilege as the only girl, claimed the room's one bed. The boys could flip a coin for the couch, or sleep on the floor.  
Mick was looking hungover, and distinctly sulking, when Len ushered him into the motel room and locked the door behind them. A gym bag full of weapons was shoved out of sight for the time being.  
"Prob'ly think we're having a hooker party in here," the arsonist grumbled.

Lisa snickered. "In your dreams, Smoky." She glanced up from the laptop she'd set on the coffee table. " Len, I've got some photos of Wayne Manor's interior. Not the greatest, but come take a look." 

"So we're gonna hit his place instead of Wayne Enterprises? Kinda chancy," Rory pointed out. He dragged a chair over, sitting beside her. "These days most pigs don't keep a lot of cash in the house."

"Too many eyes at Wayne Enterprises' offices," Snart said. "Armed guards. Not to mention nosy onlookers. This isn't like Central. Falcone Family is still actively working the area. I don't want to have to deal with Gordon's crew and them at the same time."  
He scrutinized a photo of the front hall of Wayne Manor. Solid walls and doors, but no electronic security measures that he could see. Then again, this was an area usually open to the public. The upper floors were probably better protected. Wayne lived alone, with only one servant. No family to use as leverage to convince the billionaire to open a safe, or to keep quiet afterward. Better a quick in-and-out, minus dramatics or confrontation. 

The fundraiser in three days, was a catered affair, with a large crowd of guests expected. Wayne might know most of them by sight, but not all, and there would be extra hired staff as well. Slipping in disguised was the best option, he decided. Perhaps send Lisa to case the premises ahead of the big night. 

Gotham's police commissioner, James Gordon, had a reputation for being smart as well as "a tough son of a bitch." Lewis Snart had once tried to rob a museum in Gotham's downtown,almost fifteen years ago. He still cursed the air blue whenever anything reminded him of how well that job hadn't gone. He'd spent time behind bars. 

The memory actually gave Len some satisfaction. Lisa, just having had her sixteenth birthday, had applied for (and gotten) emancipated minor status. She'd moved out of their father's house. Lewis' calls to get them to bail him out had gone to an answering machine in a very dusty, very empty living room.  
That summer had been one of the more peaceful ones he remembered.  
He shook himself. _Get your head in the game, Snart._

"Make the plan, execute the plan..." he murmured. 

"Speaking of executions. Let's talk about the Bat in the room, shall we?" Lisa suggested.

"We're going to make sure he'll be busy," Len said. "In another part of town." He looked pointedly at Mick. 

"...shit. Okay, but I ain't playing games," Mick warned. "That deal you have with the Speedster, about no killing..." 

"What happens in Gotham stays in Gotham."

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth tapped a key, and frowned at the computer screen. The information being displayed didn't change. He reached up, pressing a button on the headset he wore.

 _"What is it?_ The Batman's voice rasped. 

"The traffic cameras south of here; facial recogition got a hit on an individual in our database. A Leonard Snart. He drove through about twenty minutes ago. However--I tried to query GCPD for the most recent entry they have on him. Our own files say he's wanted for a creditable number of thefts and some violent assaults, but Gotham's Finest have no record of him whatsoever." 

There was a pause. _"Check the Internet. Where was he headed?_ " 

"Already done and that's turning up more of nothing. The dockside area. I'm unable to be any more specific, you know that area's not well maintained."

 _"Is he alone?_ " 

"No. There appears to be a young woman traveling with him. "

 _"See if you can identify her. I need to rearm, I'll be back at the Cave in sixteen minutes._ "


	3. Make the Plan--Team Bat

Bruce studied the camera footage. "Leonard and Lisa Snart. Wasn't he imprisoned for an attempted robbery in Gotham about ten, twelve years ago?"  
His mask and armor lay on a nearby table. Alfred did not ask whose blood was smeared across the gloves. He knew it wasn't Bruce's, this time, and if there was any unfinished business from tonight's work, Bruce wouldn't have waited for Alfred to ask questions before telling him as much.

"No, that would be Lewis Snart, their biological father. It seems crime is the family business." Alfred's voice was sharp."Violence is also a family tradition of theirs. I still have had no luck finding any recent Internet records or law enforcement data on _Leonard_ Snart or his sister. However, Mr. Snart senior has multiple counts of aggravated assault and domestic abuse in his record. "

"Try the letter agencies, or Interpol," Bruce suggested. "They keep paper records too in case of a cyberattack. So does Gordon; I'll have a word with him before I go on patrol tonight. However, it's not hard to guess why they've come to town now." He gazed at the image of the two Snarts thoughtfully. 

"Perhaps we should reschedule the benefit?" 

"No, they won't be discouraged that easily. However, let's add a couple of surprises to the silent auction. Traps need bait."

"Oh?" Alfred nodded thoughtfully. 

"I'll look in the vault, but I believe we have some jewels from that last trip I took to Nepal back in '82. The Eye of Iblis. That might fetch some bids, and it's the sort of shiny that'd attract a 'master thief's' attention. This is about pride and thrill-seeking for him, not just the money." He rubbed at his eyes. " Shouldn't underestimate his sister, either, if she grew up in that sort of environment she'd have had to be just as tough--or learn to be, and ruthless." He gestured toward the one clear image they'd gotten of Lisa Snart's face. She was looking at someone offscreen, and her expression suggested that whoever-it-was would be well advised to keep their distance. "That is _not_ some meek little follower.  
I'll need to add some insulation to the body armor, it wasn't designed with that cold gun of his in mind."

"Lucius and I will attend to that. You need some rest. Alone," Alred told him sternly. 

"Yes sir," chuckling, but Bruce gave the older man one of his rare genuine smiles as he left the basement/Batcave, heading to the Manor's upper floors. It was just after sunrise. No one expected a Bat to be out flying now. 

He paused, looking out a window at the light pink and gold of the morning sky. He took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. 

_Bait's useful...so are aces up one's sleeve. The Bat has a reputation for being a loner. Predictable. Maybe switching it up isn't a bad idea for once._

The person on the other end picked up after only two rings. "Hey," he said quietly. "It's me. You have a minute?" 

 

 

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters should be longer, hopefully. We still have to hear from Mick, along with a few of _Gotham's_ criminals.


	4. Execute the Plan pt 1--Rogues

Mick knew he wasn't a planner, that was Snart's job. However, he still worked plenty of jobs on his own successfully, so Len and Lisa didn't argue when he told them he'd tackle being their distraction solo. His way. After almost thirty years as partners, they knew better.  
Len was a born manager of the people around him. He didn't like surprises, and the kind of spontaneity and craziness that Mick loved, would drive him twitchy.  
Mick strolled along the docks, visiting a few of the local bars, before he made his way uptown. He'd been looking for just the right place to watch burn, light Gotham's gloominess up and burn away deadwood.  
Somewhere that the Bat would want to protect, but not a site 'Gotham's Hero' would likely be patrolling on the regular, nor one the police would be paying much attention to.

He stopped, looking at a large poster that showed a map of the city. 

_Gotham Community Health Center._

A nostalgic smile crossed his face. Mick took the last swig of his beer, tossing the bottle into a nearby trash can, and set off for the hospital.  
The place was easy enough to find, and the waiting room was half full of people...none of which paid any attention to the latest drunk wandering in off the street.  
He checked the 'tool kit' in his ragged backpack. Hm. He'd have to get some of the accelerants restocked. Pity he hadn't had more notice of this job, or he'd have tried to get ahold of some of the home-brewed naptha he had buried in a cache back in Central City.  
The supplies at hand would do well enough, though. The clinic was a wooden two-story structure; it resembled an apartment building that had been repurposed.  
He'd have to play 'wounded bird' for a bit, get further away from the exits before he got to work. Upstairs would be even better, not as easy for firefighters to reach.

One of the nurses approached him, holding a clipboard. He took it with a leer, but obediently began to fill out the questions...In Gaelic, of course, not English. e  
It was a trick he and Snart both loved to use on marks, writing information in code or obscure languages. Snart liked Arabic, though these days that ran the risk of alarming people if the language was recognized. 

He caught sight of one of the doctors; tall, thin, spectacled geek with a mop of gelled black hair and a name tag identifying him as "Dr. Crane". He looked as if a strong gust of wind would knock him over. Mick wondered how he'd react to having that fancy suit of his burned off him....

 

Lisa walked up the long driveway to Wayne Manor. She let herself limp slightly. Appearing harmless and vulnerable was always the first step in her cons.  
The grounds appeared well maintained, but deserted. She reached the front door without seeing anyone.  
A knock on the door got the mmediate response, however. Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, gazed at her curiously. "Good day, miss. What brings you here?" he asked politely. "I don't believe Mr. Wayne is expecting visitors."

"No, " she agreed. "Um. This is ...I saw a flyer for the LGBTQ Open Hearts fundraiser. It said donations could be brought or sent here?" As she spoke, she opened her purse, rummaging through it for the wad of cash she'd tucked away.

"They certainly can." He regarded her with steady eyes. "I take It you'd like to donate anonymously?"

"No," Lisa replied, putting a touch of defiance in the words. "It's...It's in my brother's name. Dante. If you need _my_ name, it's Caitlin Snow." 

He accepted the bills she held out to him. "Very well. Thank you for your kindness, Miss Snow. Would you like to come in for a moment and have a glass of cold tea? The walk up the road must have been a scorcher."

"Oh, no, but thank you. I know you and Mr. Wayne must be insanely busy. I just... needed to do this." She looked away, feigning nervousness.

"Unfortunately he's not here at present, but I'll make sure he gets this and that your brother's name is included," Pennyworth assured her. 

Lisa nodded, and turned away. 

She pulled out her cell phone as soon as she reached her bike, dialing Leo. "He took it. The transmitter's still live." 

"Good. Meet you back at the motel later. I'll score us some clothes that don't scream 'home invasion'. We can't turn up at Wayne's in jeans and black leather."

" _No pink._ "

"Understood."

She hung up, and rode away, as two pairs of eyes watched her depart.

"Let me see that." Selina Kyle held out a hand, frowning. Alfred handed her the moneyclip. She unfolded the bills. A thin silver chain dropped out, falling to the floor.  
Selina leaned over and scooped it up. 

"A necklace?" 

"Not even," the woman said. She turned the pendant over, tapping the 'ruby'. A metallic 'clink' sounded. "Some kind of miniature bug or device. Do you have a Faraday cage on the premises?" 

"Please, of course we do." 

"She's a good actress," Selina commented. "How much of a fighter she is, I couldn't tell you. Her brother has a rep for being a stone cold killer, but she's stayed out of the spotlight most of the time." 

"I'm surprised there appear to be only the two of them. You said he usually has a crew he leads..."

"Hm. Good point." Selina's eyes narrowed.


End file.
